The Ferris Bible Maunscripts
by BlueBulla
Summary: Has minor cursing-My three characters look for these scripts I made up to gain and ultimate power to see if they can save the world in time...And Lina and company come help them!


Disclaimer: Just to say, I do not own slayers…mkay? & DBZ/GT even though my 2 characters are half sayigns. Alrighty? Oh there's another character I own too.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Authors Note: I only watched up to Slayers NEXT so if I mess anything up…don't yell at me!  
  
======================================================================  
  
My two characters: Aeris and Meru. They are both sisters. (I just like those names for some reason) Aeris is the older sister(17) with black hair and blue eyes and Meru is the younger one(15) with purple hair and purple eyes. They are sayigns but also sorceresses. They ran into Lina and co. before and Lina knew who they were because they used to know each other as children. When they met, Zelgodis…well…he started to get infatuated with…Aeris because she's the responsible one and always tell her sister what right from wrong. But he doesn't show it. He just acts the way he is. Like he always does. Serious and rudely. ^_^ So then they left again when they were soon to meet once more! Who knew that they were going to meet in the royal town of Amora as they were looking for the same thing. A piece of the Ferris bible that's in a secret hidden door in the sky! What the-? I wonder how they're going to find it? ( I created a Ferris bible. It's like the Claire bible but it's not on big tablets. There are actual manuscripts spread across the world. There are 6 pieces which make a big map showing a location of a cave that beholds a vile of powerful magic dust. Who ever is touched with that dust becomes the absolute most powerful being in the world! & that's why Aeris and Meru are looking for it. They feel another war is coming and they'll need all the power they get. Lina's looking for it just because…well, she wants to be a powerful sorceress than she already is. So let us continue!!  
  
**& I forgot my special character! Aeris and Meru have this special guardian with name named Eros. He's a transforming creature. He can transform into anything. From non-moving objects such as a box to living objects like a human. He's been with Aeris and Meru ever since they were small because Eros was in a fox form and he was injured and the girls found him and nursed him to health. In thanks, he was in service and vowed to be their protector for their rest of their lives. But, no one doesn't really know what he looks like. But they way you can tell him who he really is regardless of the transformation he takes, there is a tattoo he has on his arm with the letter "E" in Japanese (Ya know the first letter of his name?) Well let's begin!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
*all walking through the town*  
  
Eros: *in Labrador dog form*  
  
Meru: So what are we doing here? I thought we were supposed to be looking for the Ferris Bible?  
  
Aeris: The Ferris bible is here. It's above this town and there's a certain area where you can sense it. So….I suggest we split up.  
  
Eros: *barks*  
  
Aeris: & Eros agrees.  
  
Meru: So you're saying we split up and try to sense where a Ferris Bible manuscript is at?  
  
Aeris: Exactly.  
  
Meru: Then what will we do when we find it?  
  
Aeris: Telepathy, idiot!  
  
Meru: *sweat drops* I knew that.  
  
Eros: *barks**runs*  
  
Meru: *sweat drops again* *turns* He always has to take the lead…  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Meru: *walking in front of every store* Nothing yet…I say this is the dumbest plan I Aeris' ever made up. Huh.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Eros: *still in dog form* *sniffing the road* *thinking* "The entrance should be around here some where."  
  
Little girl: Look mommy! A puppy!  
  
Eros: *shakes tail happily*  
  
Woman: *grabs her arm* Get away from that dog, Liza, it has fleas and it may have a disease.  
  
Little girl: *groans*  
  
Eros: *whimpers* *thinking*"I do not have fleas!"  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Aeris: *looks around* * pointing out* hm….  
  
Amelia: Ms. Aeris!  
  
Aeris: *turns* huh? Hey!  
  
Amelia: *hugs her* It's been such a long time Ms. Aeris! Since Rezo was defeated!  
  
Aeris: *fake chuckle* Yeah, almost 1 year. Are you here with everyone else?  
  
Amelia: Oh yeah. We splitted up to search info on a Ferris Bible manuscript.  
  
Aeris: *gasps**thinking* "What would Lina want with the Ferris Bible? ….*sweat drops* Oh wait. Why am I asking myself that question. It's obvious."  
  
Amelia: Anything wrong, Ms. Aeris?  
  
Aeris: Oh nothing! Nothing!  
  
*both walk* So what are you doing here? Is Ms. Meru and Mr. Eros here too?  
  
Amelia: Uh….*sweat drops* *thinking* "Must lie…Must lie…NO! She's a kid! " We're just here around town.  
  
Eros: *telepathic message to Aeris and Meru* Aeris! Meru! I found where it is! Meet me at the town square near the blacksmith!"  
  
Aeris: Um, I'd love to chat but I gotta go. I just realized Meru is waiting for me some where but *runs* tell the others I said hello and who knows that we might run into each other again before we leave!  
  
Amelia: *waving* Okay! See you!  
  
Zelgodis: Huh? *walks up to her* Was that Aeris?  
  
Amelia: Oh yes! You missed her!  
  
Zelgodis: You idiot! Why didn't you call me? *runs*  
  
Amelia: *sweat drops* huh??...what's his problem?  
  
Xellos: *appears behind her* Isn't it obvious?  
  
Amelia: What's obvious Mr. Xellos?  
  
Xellos: *sweat drops* *thinking* "This kid is so clueless…" He obviously has a crush on Aeris.  
  
Amelia: *blushes* Oh! That's so cute! Mr. Zelgodis in love! If he actually wants to make a move he should do it and not let his feelings be bottled up inside.  
  
Xellos: Incase she meets another?  
  
Amelia: Exactly!  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Meru: *runs* *stops* Sorry I'm late! I just—  
  
Eros: *in teenage boy form* Just had to get one of those famous Amora ice cream cones, huh?  
  
Meru: *sweat drops* *scratches head* Well I couldn't resist! I kept seeing everyone else eating it!  
  
Eros: *annoyed* Of course…Oh…  
  
Aeris: *running*  
  
Eros: It seems like you're not the only late person.  
  
Aeris: Sorry there. *Stops* I ran into Amelia.  
  
Meru & Eros: *both freaked out* AMELIA?!  
  
Aeris: Why are you guys so freaked out?  
  
Eros: If she's here with Lina then that means—  
  
Meru: That she wants to have the Ferris Bible manuscripts too!  
  
Aeris: Don't worry. Amelia told me that they were looking for that and I just made up some excuse….So what's the deal, EROS?! Did you find it?  
  
Eros: *clears throat* Yes. Yes I did. It's from this area straight up but we're gunna keep on flying because I haven't sensed how high up the door is.  
  
Aeris: We could do it now in invisibility mode. I mean all everyone here is mainly busy or eating.  
  
Zelgodis: Not exactly every body.  
  
*all startled*  
  
Aeris: *turns* Zel-go-dis? *blushes*  
  
Zelgodis: So this is why you three are here? To search for the Ferris Bible Manuscripts?  
  
Meru: That's right. & We're guessing you guys are here for the same thing?  
  
Eros: *calms* Let me guess. A cure for you and ultimate magic for Lina.  
  
Zelgodis: I guess you know me too well Eros.  
  
Meru: *yells* WELL FORGET IT!  
  
Zelgodis: *sweat drops* huh?  
  
Meru: We have to get it first! Not all of you!  
  
Zelgodis: & why exactly do you three have to get it first?  
  
Meru: *still has an angry face* *embarrassed face**shuffles foot* We sort of can't tell you…  
  
Zelgodis: *turns to Aeris* Can you tell me, Aeris?  
  
Aeris: *still blushing*  
  
Meru: *grabs her arm and floats up with Eros* Forget him, sis. We have more business to attend to before it get's too late.  
  
Aeris: *voice cracking* Sorry Zell.  
  
Zelgodis: I'm not leaving until you tell me what the hell is going on! *casts* Levitation! *flies up*  
  
Eros: *freaks out* What are you doing, Zelgodis?!  
  
Zelgodis: What does it look like, pee-brain? I'm coming with you until I get some answers.  
  
*all stop*  
  
Aeris: But what about Lina and the others? You're supposed to be with them!  
  
Zelgodis: I'm only with them so they can help me look for the Ferris Bible Manuscripts. So let's go already!  
  
Meru: He said the word! *flies*  
  
*all fly*  
  
Xellos: *laying down on a roof* Well, well. Isn't this interesting?  
  
Is it interesting? Is it? Is Xellos gunna tell that he saw Zelgodis fly with them? Once Amelia tell Lina and Gourry that she saw Aeris in town what will Amelia do? Find out in the next chapter of….well, I don't know what to call the story yet. 


End file.
